


After SCP 6: The Party Poopers

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: A team tries to stop SCP-1969. There is a containment breach happening during the operation.





	After SCP 6: The Party Poopers

Bes and the Magus are using their magic to fly in the sky during a beautiful sunny day. They are helping someone with a test drive. Ariel is trying to follow the 2 reality benders like a small Homunculus Stark. They do various manoeuvres and formations and land back in a remote field. SCP-030 is so happy about the performance of his battle suit. The are now ready to try to retrieve something threatening the entire planet for a long time. Since the Foundation was weaken by the seconds war of the flesh, a keter SCP has been missing, SCP-1969. They think they might have located it. A satellite of Atlantis might have located a small object with a huge variation in radiation on it. It's in a nightclub in New York.  
“Now that your armour is ready, We can take few agents and take care of this issue.”  
Says the Magus.  
“Do you have few apprentices to spare in Atlantis to help?”  
Asks Bes.  
“No, not this time. We are more into being welcoming toward wizards that would like to join us, but we don't actively search for them.”  
SCP-030 tries it's new connection to the satellites network, now aimed at the disco inferno ball.  
“The Sayaw Zone will start growing soon! Many people are joining the party in the building!”  
“Guess there is no time to loose. No team to assemble the the team, we are the team. Let's teleport there.”

In New York, a car parks. The driver, James “Knight of justice” Johnson is receiving a phone call.  
“Hello?”  
“You found her yet?”  
“Mom! I just arrived in New York give me a break.”  
“I can't believe she didn't answers her phone for 2 days just to party with her friends in New York! My brother is deceased and she is going to miss the funerals!”  
“Alicia couldn't know. She is not doing this to hide from us. It's a trip they could afford and work gave them the week off. Anyway I call you back if I have any updates.”  
“You better.”  
Knight of justice ends the cellphone call. He starts dialing immediately after a phone number of his own. he knows a man who lives here in the big apple. A doctor who helps him train and watch his health and his progress. His friend makes a good amount of money and likes to party. James hopes he knows where this VIP party might be. His friend doesn't answer. James gets out of his car and is wondering. 2 women with expensive clothing walk by him. 1 of them stares at him. She recognizes him.  
“Hey! You are the pro-wrestler Knight of justice! Are you going to the super party in town?”  
“Yes! I just can't find the place. I don't know New York that much...”  
“Don't worry come with us!”  
The 2 women are charmed by the tall and muscular charismatic man. They walk across the city until they arrive to a big warehouse where the party is taking place. The party has sprayed to the outside, people are now listening to music with cars cellphones and radios and are dancing together all around the warehouse hosting the place. The multi colour light of the lightning from the party inside are exiting through the open doors and the windows of the place. The women are instantaneously in the mood to dance, James starts walking faster and deeper inside the party to find his sister leaving the ladies behind. On a rooftop not far from there, 3 persons appear.

The Weapon Master, Sarah and Eric are with Green at the Foundation, They are trying to relocate a cockatrice identified as SCP-1013. The only SCP in this section of the facility, the weird mythological creature needs to be moved in another containment cell while this section is either rejuvenated or abandoned. They have a huge cage that would fit the door and leave no space for the cockatrice to escape and being seen. They are rolling the cage that looks more like a metal box on a platform with wheels. While they are walking a dragging the cage in the corridor, the other asks Green where are other senior staff. Evan explains that the are on a fishing trip for their week off. They arrive at the cell of SCP-1013 and install the cage in front of the door that can be slide. The Weapon Master says the obvious.  
“The cockatrice is not moving?”  
“No, how could we safely watch?”  
The Weapon Master shows his friends a valuable ancient magic shield, enchanted with a mirror affect that could help against the cockatrice. Greens is checking on the creature with the cameras inside the room and the cage on a tablet in his hand.  
“It stays in the back of the room.”  
They unplug the cage from the door. Eric takes the shield and gets ready to charge SCP-1013 in Dalu form eyes closed. He misses the weird dangerous spider-lizard. The werewolf yells.  
“Run away and don't look back at him!”  
The other do exactly like he said because they don't want to be turned to stone. Doctor Green successfully hides  
in a corridor with a safety blast door. He uses his cell phone to send a general alert for lockdown and ask other junior agent to come help them. The section doors are not all working and the cockatrice is free to run in the many sections of the Foundation. The 4 persons that were trying to move the creature regroups. They most catch it quickly. They carefully start walking in the corridor watching each other back. After running in the corridors for few minutes, a agent runs screaming while he turns to stone. They try to pursue the cockatrice, but it must have already run away.

James is in a big warehouse full of people dancing under multiple lights of all colours. The music is so loud you couldn't ear people screaming and singing all around. The pro-wrestler knows founding his sister is going to take a while. What if she leaves the party and never find her? He tries to go closer to a big stage in a corner where the DJ is controlling music surrounded by dancers. Suddenly, someone grabs by one hand James' shoulder and turns him around. He is surprised and now very worried.  
“The Magus, one of Corvus' mage friends. What are you doing here?”  
“Usual stuff Mister Johnson, saving the world.”  
“Don't say that.”  
the 2 SCPs, a 5 feet tall power armour and another 5 feet tall Egyptian deity are advancing in the crowd and joining the wizard.  
“What the hell? Who are those guys?”  
“James, this is Ariel and Bes, a homunculus and a Egyptian god working with me and the Necromancer now. Guys this is Knight of justice, 1 of the 6 warriors of God.”  
“What is happening here Magus?”  
“Well... You see that disco ball?”  
The Magus points at SCP-1969.  
“Yes.”  
“It's some kind of unidentified object with the power to make a party grow and become more radioactive.”  
“Very dangerous.”  
“World end scenario dangerous.”  
“Not again! As soon as I see you I knew, and then your to friends are no very the kind of rich New York party animals, I knew I had too save the world again. I just wanted to talk to my sister, she is here somewhere...”  
“Help us get ride of the disco ball, and we also found your sister. I am specialize in radiation. I will be able to cure you and you sister from the ball effect.”  
“I have no better choice. We have better chance at this together.”  
Bes and the Magus ward Knight of justice and Ariel against the strong radiation of disco inferno. Bes asks James a question.  
“What is your sister's name James?”  
“Alicia.”  
“If you let me look into your memory I can find her while you retrieve the radioactive decoration.”  
SCP-208 separates from the group and stars searching for Alicia. A weird effect is holding the party together and Bes can't feel why.

The vampire and the werewolf are walking slowly in a corridor ready to throw stun grenades at the cockatrice and run away to don't catch his sight. In another corridor. Eric and Sarah are now able to see some new agents already dead and their body competently turning to stone. They ear a close screaming. With their supernatural reflexes, they can see the shadow of the creature in the corridor to the left! The 2 monsters throw the grenades and retreat. Meanwhile, farther away in the corridors, the Weapon Master and and Green are scared, The collector trench coat brigadier is ready blockl the cockatrice's sight with his magic shield. Among the scream, they ear the grenades' detonation. They try to run to regroup with the fighters. They found Sarah and Eric running to get cover behind them. The 3 of them aside from Green draw out a pistol. SCP-1013 retreats. They try to go after the powerful lizard. While following it, they ear someone silently calling them, a cell room is open. It's a recruit that have survived so far. Named Amir, the new agent has a small lethal charge on a remote control car. He was planning to use the bomb against the cockatrice but decide to retreat and hide in this empty cell. The Weapon Master is willing to use the device against the cryptid. He turns on the RC car-bomb and makes sure the camera on the device works correctly with the screen on the controller. It is ready to use and the artifacts maniac drives the thing in the corrifor. The car doesn't have to go to far and the cockatrice rushes it to tackle it back. The Weapon Master tries a last manoeuvre to properly blast away SCP-1013. He misses, the device is tackled by the lizard and makes a wall between 2 doors explode. Through the hole of the left cell, the SCP heroes can see a vase tilting on its side. Evan screams:  
“No, not SCP-019!”  
Weird creatures start flooding out of the pot and charge in both directions of the corridors. Eric, Sarah and the Weapon Master want to retreat but Evan explains:  
“We have to put the vast back in the socket in the wall or the monsters will continuously come out!”  
Agents are running from the mayhem. Some are courageous enough to try to shoot back at the monstrous beasts, but since a constant flow of those things keep appearing, the few agents guarding the facility are hunted and killed. SCP-1013 is also running away from the constant wave of hostile predators. Even if it can turn a few into stone, the monsters of the vase catch up and kill the cockatrice. Doctor Green is hiding in a corner while Eric in Gauru form, Sarah and the Weapon master with Mjolnir are killing all the aberrations that are coming out of the vase, infesting the corridors farther by the seconds. The Weapon Master sees the identification plate of the second cell that was opened. The one of SCP-262. Eric and Sarah covers the 2 others, The beard man asks the scientist, he screams.  
“SCP-262, what is it?”  
“Oh my god... 262? A coat that's spawning different types off arms. It seems to have some free will.”  
“Whatever, all in I guess!”  
The Weapon Master use the hammer of the thunder god to lightning charge in the coat of many arms' cell. He drops his khaki trench coat and puts on SCP-262. The magic items collector runs toward the vase, with a magic sword in hand and with the help of numerous arms holding melee weapons and firearms, killing as much creatures as they can. The vampire and the werewolf also charge with their friend. They destroy enough monsters to reach the vase and to put it back in his socket in the wall, where a machine will disintegrate the monsters that would come out. Evan Green congratulates them, they only have to hunt the remaining pot spawns.

“What could make all those people ignore us in the crowd?”  
“I don't know James, Bes and I cannot magically pin point it right now, any reading from the armour Ariel?”  
“No I am afraid...”  
The Magus sees from the corner of his eyes a man running away with a box, he is clearly not in the mood to party. He losses sight of him in the crowd.  
“Follow me! I saw someone escaping!”  
The wizard and the little power amour start flying over the mass of dancing people.  
“Really? OK...”  
Knight of Justice tries to follow the flying persons in a radioactive crowd and somehow he inst impress anymore. The man running with the box signals few men to stop Ariel and the mage. They draw out their pistols and try to aim and shoot the high targets. Since they are looking up, they are easy targets for James. He quickly knocks the shooters down with few punches. Farther in the crowd, Bes ears the gun shoot, he must hurry. He tries the channel everyone's minds. He finds Alicia Johnson! The Egyptian Deity runs toward her and use his magic to convince her.  
“Follow me, I am a friend of your brother!”  
The dwarf god and a confused Alicia are running to regroup with James. With the sound of the fire arms and his magic SCP-208 can follow the direction of the rest of the group through the vast crowed place. Nothing is disturbing the unusual party...Knight of Justice is so glad to see his sister.  
“Alicia! Finally! Mom and I tried to call you several times!”  
“What. you wanna party James?”  
The wrestler look at his companions.  
“Guys we have to stop this. Where the guy with the box?”  
Bes and the Magus combine their magic to scan the area.  
“Found him!”  
The Magus levitates again and phase through a wall and throws his cane to hit the running guy in a suit with his box. The target falls and drop the box. The 4 other runs outside to catch up with the Magus. Ariel recognizes the item.  
“SCP-465!”  
The runner laughs and sits on the ground.  
“You won't stop me, this world is doomed.”  
The Magus is losing patience.  
“Who are you? What is your plan.”  
“Humans have to end. You know it! Why not ending it in a party.”  
Ariel as a legit concerned.  
“I am not a human...”  
“I am surprised the Foundation is so clueless, I was expecting more of you... Well I've found 2of your so call SCP on the black market after all, you can't deliver can't you? Haha!”  
The Magus looks at Bes and Ariel. The Egyptian use his magic to read the man claiming to be responsible of using both SCP-1969 and 465.  
“He is Drew Weber, a multi millionaire third generation owner of a big music producing label. He wants to wipe out life on Earth.”  
James want to participate in the conversation.  
“That I understand. Surrender now Weber.”  
The rich creator of the event laughs again at the group.  
“No.”  
Weber had secretly signal other of his thugs to get into position to discretely shot the group from behind. Th 2 mage tries to stop the pistols' bullets with force walls. Bes can block the bullets that should have hit James and Alicia and unfortunately on of them bounces on the protective spell and go inside Bes head. The mage-god is dead almost instantaneously. The Magus most enlarge his protective wards. SCP-030 is able to shoot at the bad 8 bad guys behind them, but more are coming. James, The Magus and SCP-030 are ready to charge the other 10 hitmen, they must protect Alicia and stop this party after the fight. 2 swordsmen and a small power armour are fighting Drew's protectors. He looks at them and laughs again. He takes out a small shoot from his pockets, the 3 heroes are too busy fighting. They are victorious and they turn their attention to him. He looks at them in pain.  
“Humanity ends today in a superparty! You won't win!”  
The Magus sees the empty shoot vial.  
“What was in there?”  
Drew turns into some sort of hulking creature. His muscle rip off his clothes like Bruce Banner in the comics, however Weber isn't green more like strange colors of super stretched translucent flesh. He looks at the sister of Knight of Justice. The Magus is ready to fight the monster while Ariel and James finishes the thugs. But a innocent bystander believes a normal drunk fight is happening and he blind knock out punches the Magus. Ariel and James are starting to have doubts. The armed men of Weber are defeated. Jame throws his sword in the back of the radioactive tank Drew, the sword successfully plants in the back of the villain. The pain stops the muscled horror. Drew tries to remove the sword.  
“Since you have the power armour, could you go destroy the disco ball in the sky or anything similar?”  
SCP-030 agrees and flies away. James pushes some people out of his way to go jump on the thing's back and remove his sword. Drew-Hulk tries to punch and squash the pro-wrestler with his huge hands. James does deep cuts with his blade on Weber's hands. The mountain of radioactive muscles laughs at his wounds. James is stepping back a little to have more space to react to the next attack of the creature. He sees in the corner of his eyes that the brainwashed dancers are starting too stomp on the Magus. In the middle of the party, Ariel flies inside the warehouse, over some people starting to past out, burst into flames or mutating. The radiation level is growing quickly! Ariel grabs the disco ball and tries to crush it with the strength of the armor. It doesn't work. Ariel shoots it in the air and fires at the ball with the built-in guns of the armor. It doesn't work either. Ariel grabs it back, let's try something else quick! There is a beta mode programmed into his armor to eventually go in orbit. This mode burns the power quicker however, still, Ariel wants to try to crushing the SCP like this since the armour lacks strength. SCP-030 wonders with what SCP-1969 is made of and lauchs into the sky through the warehouse's ceiling. James is dodging the kicks of Weber, but one of them connects and disarms the knight. Without the sword, The pro-wrestler cannot hurt the rich guy Hulk rip off. SCP-030 is at an altitude it couldn't have reach in this short laps of time, the orbit lauch-beta mode seems to have worked. SCP-030 won't need much power anyway for the rest. Ariel tries another way to destroy the mirror ball, before using all the armor's juice, the homunculus uses the gravity. Ariel turns off the propulsion and places the ball under the mechanical boots to double stomp it on the ground with turning on the rocket boots at the last moment. It works! The power armour and the ball are destroyed. The remain of the armour protects Ariel's fall. Meanwhile Alicia and her brother carrying the unconscious wizard are running away from the muscular monster. James sees from the corner of his eyes that Ariel cannot help any further. He uses the height of the creature to jump away from the rich monster in the direction of the Magus, He takes the wizard in his arms a runs in direction of Alicia. They both start to run together. The monster is catching up!  
“Please hold him.”  
James gives the unconscious Magus siting on the ground to his sister.  
“Why are you doing this? You drop your sword in the crowd on the ground. You can't fight this monster!”  
James targets a woman in high heels who is more shaking than dancing. He quickly pins her to the ground and removes her shoes. Big Weber is grabbing him and is starting to squeeze him dead, but the knight quickly double stab the temples of his opponent with the heels of the shoes. The monster dies and falls releasing James. The wrestler goes back to help Ariel after the big fall. They finally carry the Magus to safety. While Ariel is trying to contact the Foundation with a cell phone, the Magus wakes up. He is bruised but he can still teleport everyone.

Tokarev is making his dog Strazh running in the forest near a lake. Vasquez and Reeves are unloading their fishing equipment and catches from the canoe in the water. After several minutes, they finally finished loading everything in the trailer and the truck and are ready to leave. The truck is in a small trail and ends up on a road connecting to the highway. Sergei. While Sergei drives, they pass in front of a gas station, Sergei suddenly stares a person tanking his vehicle. Can it be? No, he is just paranoid, it can't be Abrankovich. Not in North America alone out of nowhere. Anyway if he want to be settled, He have way enough resources at the Foundation to locate his former superior.

The party from New York reappears at the Foundation main facility. James is furious. He ask Ariel sitting on the ground with SCP-465.  
“Who is responsible here? Where is Corvus?”  
Ariel and the Magus are too tired to answer. Evan Green walks in the room.  
“You successfully saved us all! Wait.., Where is Bes?”  
They don't have time to announce the unfortunate events on either side, James asks too see Corvus immediately. Green confused tells him that he don't know where the necromancer is but his familiar, the owl is few rooms from where they are, he gives Knight of Justice the direction. He fast walk there and the owl is pleased to see an old friend, he greets James with his magic telepathy.  
“Hey! Where you at New York with the Magus and the SCP agents? What were the odds of that happening, sorry for your retirement...Glad you saved us again!”  
“Well I could give all the details to you and Steven, where is he?”  
“Pacific ocean, with Alot, teleporting mass of garbage in the Earth's mantle.”  
James realizes he won't be able to confront the Necromancer for still playing vigilante, with a foundation studying anomalies this times also! James thinks about his family waiting.  
“We'll keep in touch OK?”  
“Of course, we always need someone who can save the world unprepared”  
“You can't prepare for those kind of things”  
James returns with Alicia and The Magus, He then asks the archmage to teleport the 2 of them home.


End file.
